Wonder Woman
Description Wonder Woman, known also as Diana of Themyscira, was the princess of the Amazons and one of the original seven founders of the Justice League. She was exiled after bringing outsiders to Themyscira but was later welcomed back and made ambassador for her home. History Diana began life as a clay sculpture. Her mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, breathed life into her so that she might have a child of her own. Diana later discovered that she had been sculpted by not just her mother, but also by her mother's lover, Hades. Diana had the chance to verify this information, but turned the chance down because she "knew who raised her." Diana grew up as the princess of her people, beloved by everyone on the island. However, when "Man's World" came under attack by the Imperium, she proposed to Hippolyta that they send help. When Hippolyta refused to intervene, however, Diana still felt it was her duty to help. In the dead of night, Diana slipped into the Temple of Athena and took the goddess' magic armor. Urged on by the distress call of the Martian J'onn J'onzz, Diana left Themyscira and traveled to where she felt the summons originating. Diana arrived in the canyon along with Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the Flash and took part in the battle there, even saving Hawkgirl's life from one of the fightercrafts. She was instantly noticed for her beauty and revealing armor, most notably by Flash. However, she was also seen as merely a newcomer to fighting as a hero. Green Lantern even referred to her as the "rookie in the tiara." Diana joined the other six individuals to combat the Imperium, first joining Batman and J'onn to destroy one of the invaders' factories in Egypt. The attack seemingly resulted in Batman's demise, forcing Diana and J'onn to meet Green Lantern and Flash in Metropolis in order to rescue the captured Superman and Hawkgirl. However, they too were captured soon after. During the Imperium's torture of J'onn, Batman arrived, alive and well, to reverse the effects of the factory. Diana was freed of her bonds and punctured large holes in the building, letting the sunlight in to destroy the invaders. When the Imperium attempted to escape, Diana used her lasso to hold the ship down. After being hit by a laser cannon, Hawkgirl smashed her mace into the shuttle, buying time for Diana to regain control of the ship while the Thanagarian delivered the final blow. Due to her efforts on behalf of Earth during the invasion, Diana was invited aboard the Watchtower, and she took part in the formation of the Justice League alongside Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Green Lantern, and J'onn. The Justice League Diana took on the name Wonder Woman and continued to serve with the League, working on missions such as assisting Aquaman in keeping control of Atlantis from his brother.5 However, eight months after the League's formation, Diana began to have second thoughts about leaving her mother and sisters. Believing that she at least owed Hippolyta an explanation for her actions, Diana decided to return to Themyscira. However, when she arrived there, Diana found her home in ruins and her fellow Amazons turned to stone, including her mother. The one responsible turned out to be Felix Faust, who claimed to have come to the island in search of ultimate knowledge. Faust struck a deal with Diana, agreeing to restore the Amazons if she retrieved a series of mystical artifacts scattered across the globe. Feeling she had no alternative, Diana agreed. After successfully locating one of the artifacts and destroying much of the museum in a battle with a giant colossus, Diana was confronted by Superman about her behavior. Reluctantly, she agreed to allow him, J'onn, and Flash to assist her in locating the other relics. While they performed this task, however, Batman gathered information on Faust. He revealed that the relics together made a key which would unlock the gates of Tartarus and release the god Hades from his prison. Despite this information, Diana took the relics and returned to Themyscira. However, just as Faust was about to double-cross her, Superman, J'onn, Flash, and Batman revealed themselves and fought the sorcerer. Faust, however, still managed to escape, taking the key and Hippolyta with him. After Faust released Hades from Tartarus, Diana and the other League members fought Hades and an army of undead warriors that the god summoned to attack them. Diana freed her mother and then pried the key from its lock. Her actions destroyed it, causing everything to be hurled into Tartarus. Hades attempted to drag Hippolyta through the gate with him, but Diana was able to rescue her while Hades and the remains of Faust were thrown back to the dead world. Though Diana had saved Themyscira, with the help of the other League members, she had broken the sacred law that forbade anyone from bringing men to the island. Because of her actions, Hippolyta was forced to banish Diana from Themyscira. Diana, though visibly shaken, accepted her exile and departed with the Justice League. Diana continued to work with the League, assisting on missions such as saving Gorilla City from destruction at the hands of Gorilla Grodd. She would, however, reunite briefly with her mother when Diana's adopted Amazon sister, Aresia, unleashed a poison meant to kill every man on Earth. Diana rescued Hippolyta after she was taken captive by Aresia and Tsukuri when she attempted to stop the rogue Amazon. Diana also defeated Aresia and the other woman was killed when her aircraft plummeted into the sea. Some time later, Diana would witness the alteration of history at the hands of Vandal Savage, who influenced the events of World War II to his advantage. She traveled back in time with the rest of the League, sans Batman, to stop him. During this time, Diana met a man, Steve Trevor, who gave her her first taste of romance. After successfully stopping Savage and restoring the timeline, she visited an aged Trevor, who still remembered her as his "angel." Diana continued to work as part of the League, but also began to venture into "Man's World" for reasons other than to protect it. This activity allowed her to befriend international celebrities such as Princess Audrey of Kaznia. She also discovered the identity of her fellow League member, Batman, around this time. Soon after, when Superman was seemingly murdered in battle by Toyman, Diana very nearly killed the villain in revenge. She was only dissuaded by Flash when he reminded her that Superman would never have advocated murder. Diana attended the memorial service held for the Kryptonian, again briefly seeing her mother again just before the service began. She sat in the Watchtower with the other members of the Justice League when Lobo showed up and announced that he would join the Justice League, she and the others quickly rejected him. She was visibly overjoyed when Superman returned, having actually been hurled forward in time. After nearly two years with the Justice League, Diana had come to trust and rely on each of the other members. So when Hawkgirl betrayed the League to the Thanagarian forces, Diana felt particularly let down. Diana was subdued by an electromagnetic energy beam, and then subsequently tied up with her own lasso. She was, however, responsible for freeing the captured League as well. When she and the League were forced to go underground after their escape to hide from the Thanagarians, Diana joined Batman, whom she knew to be Bruce Wayne. After saving a pair of civilians from falling debris, Diana and Wayne were forced to hide in an Indian restaurant. While there, they were forced to engage in a deep kiss in order to conceal their faces from the pursuing Thanagarians. After the League had successfully made their way to the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor in Gotham City, they were confronted by Hawkgirl, now known as Lieutenant Shayera Hol. Diana's bitterness toward her former ally was exceeded only perhaps by John Stewart's, and Diana was more than prepared to deal harshly with the other woman. However, Shayera instead provided them with technical readouts for the Hyperspace Bypass Generator, which had been previously thought to be a shield generator to protect Earth from the Gordanians, as well as returning Stewart's power ring. Diana joined Superman and Green Lantern in infiltrating Commander Hro Talak's flagship in order to shut down the forcefield surrounding the Hyperspace Bypass Generator. During her battle with the Thanagarians onboard the flagship, Diana stumbled across Shayera, who had been imprisoned for giving information to the League. Although still bitter about Shayera's betrayal, Diana released her. Wonder Woman during her attack on Thanagarian Forces. After the battle, Diana participated in the debate about what to do concerning Shayera's continued status in the League. Still angry, Diana remained against Shayera staying among them, likely even voting to expel her. Diana's grudge against Shayera would continue for some time.